


Tomorrow

by IhaveAbadfeelingAboutThis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23160478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IhaveAbadfeelingAboutThis/pseuds/IhaveAbadfeelingAboutThis
Summary: After three years, Albus and Gellert return to Godric's Hollow. Albus is worried. Does Gellert believe that his relationship with Albus doesn't quite measure up to what it once was?
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlbusGellertAlways](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbusGellertAlways/gifts).



> I have so much appreciation for AlbusGellertAlways - for many reasons, but today for her commitment to writing realistic relationships - relationships which are complicated and imperfect even when they are healthy (or moving towards healthy) - thank you!! I hope this brightens your day!
> 
> As ever, I don’t own Harry Potter - the world, the characters, any of it. I don’t write fanfic for the money (there is no money to be made) - I write for love alone 😘

As soon as they were deep enough into the trees, Gellert took Albus’ hand. It was warm for April, and they were both feeling sentimental. Research and traveling had kept them away from Godric’s Hollow for three years, and while the intent of the visit had been to see Bathilda, they were meeting their younger selves at every turn, discovering how much their understanding of themselves had changed in so little time.

Remembering Godric’s Hollow from hundreds of miles away, it was easy to forget that there had once been a time when they had not been certain of one another, when ‘I love you’ had been said with cautious hopefulness, and soon after with giddiness, and then later still as sustenance – as if the words might take the place of sleep, or food, or even air. Easy to forget that ‘I love you’ had ever meant something other than – ‘I am at home when I am with you’ and ‘I will be here for you always’ and ‘I trust and respect you more than anyone else in the history of all the world.’

The last time they had been in Britain, saying, ‘yes, you are very sexy, but I am dead on my feet, and sleep is more important right now,’ would have been inconceivable. But somehow, the urgency and impatience of their past had given way to certainty that they had not only today, but every tomorrow in which to explore and enjoy one another. 

“You still find me attractive, Liebling?”  
Gellert had been taking the comparison hard. It would have been impossible for Albus to miss that Gellert thought they had lost something.  
“Gellert! We make each other come every day!”

Gellert dropped Albus’ hand and huffed.  
“You didn’t answer.”  
“What? I’m saying that you shouldn’t have to ask!”  
“But I did ask.”  
Albus rubbed his face and sighed. 

“You are the most extraordinary man I have ever met. Your mind is extraordinary, your magic is extraordinary, your heart is extraordinary – and your body –“  
Albus pulled Gellert tightly against him.  
“Your body is most extraordinary.”  
Albus kissed Gellert deeply. As he was pulling away, he felt Gellert’s lips draw up into a smile.

“You! You are manipulating me into sex in the woods!”  
Gellert laughed.  
“I seem to remember that there was a time when it didn’t take manipulation to get a certain boy to open his trousers for me by the stream.”  
“It wouldn’t have taken manipulation this afternoon, either. What was all of that about, then? Were you even worried at all?”  
Gellert was quiet. 

“Sorry. I shouldn’t have…”  
“Albus, you don’t – seem as desperate for me as you once did. As out of control. And – we don’t have sex outdoors anymore.”  
“We do!”  
“Not very often.”  
“Well. We live in the city, Gellert, so there aren’t many opportunities. And we share a bed, so there really isn’t much of a need.”

“You don’t miss it?”  
“The fear of being caught? Or the grass stains on my one good shirt? Or finding a leaf inside my trousers later? Or –“  
“Oh? So it was all an inconvenience for you, then?”

“No! I mean, yes, there were inconveniences, but… I was with you. This was the only place I could be myself with you, the only place we could explore one another’s bodies. That was what made the woods special. Not that it was the woods.”  
“I see,” said Gellert. “Perhaps we walk back, then.”

Albus took Gellert’s hand. “Oh, Love! I’m so sorry. Were you building up to us having sex here in the clearing? This patch of moss looks likely. Or perhaps against that tree?”  
“Well, that was rather functional of you. You took all of the spontaneity out of it.”

‘Spontaneity.’ Something else that Gellert had been openly worrying that they had lost. As if he didn’t likely have several detailed fantasies, with variations and contingencies, filed in his head under ‘sex with Albus in the clearing in Godric’s Hollow.’ He had probably started rehearsing the possibilities in his mind the moment Albus had suggested this visit. Which, for Albus, begged the question of whether sex in the woods could have been considered spontaneous in any case.

“Hmm. Ok, well. Suit yourself.”  
Albus slowly unbuttoned his shirt.  
“What are you doing?”  
“It is a _very hot day_. I think I am going to wade in the stream for a bit.”

Albus began walking towards the stream, dropping his shirt along the way. He looked over his shoulder at Gellert and looked him up and down slowly, then, turning back towards the stream, bent down and rolled up the legs of his trousers, lingering over the task long enough to give Gellert a good view of his tight trousers stretching over his arse.  
He stepped into the water. Gellert came to the bank, and Albus laughed and kicked water up at him. 

He was still laughing as he stepped back up onto the bank.  
Gellert grabbed him.  
“Fuck spontaneity,” he growled.

Gellert sucked on Albus‘ neck, then murmured, “Notice me not? Repelling charm?”  
Albus pulled away from Gellert, alarmed. “You haven’t cast those yet?”  
Gellert smiled wickedly. “No, I did. I just wanted to see that look on your face.”  
“Gellert Grindelwald!” 

Albus raised a tower of water from the stream and caused it to crash over Gellert, and Gellert answered by dropping a nearby squirrel onto Albus’ head… and sex was forgotten – at least for a few minutes – as they playfully duelled in the clearing, like they had done so many times during that summer, years ago.

They hadn’t duelled in such a light-hearted way in too long – without breaking the flow of his spellcasting, Albus took in the broad smile on Gellert’s face – his laughter. He loved this man so much. 

“Accio Gellert!”  
Gellert sped across the clearing and hit Albus with such force that it knocked Albus over and they both fell to the ground.  
"Perhaps I need more practice doing that," Albus apologized.  
"No, that was exactly right," Gellert answered, kissing Albus hungrily.  
“I love you,” Albus murmured, breaking the kiss only long enough to say it. And it meant all the things ‘I love you’ usually meant, and all the things that it had ever meant before, and perhaps something new – ‘don’t ever stop being mine, for I couldn’t bear it.’

Gellert scrambled for the placket of Albus’ trousers, and Albus impatiently disappeared Gellert’s trousers altogether. Gellert laughed and yanked Albus' trousers down around his ankles.  
Kneeling at Albus' feet, he met his eyes. “I love you, too.”

Albus' breath caught as Gellert began crawling closer. He straddled Albus' leg. Taking Albus in his mouth, he dragged his cock against Albus' leg and moaned. Everything Gellert was doing felt sooo good, but -  
"In me? Gellert? Please?"  
Gellert raised his head and met Albus' eyes.  
"All in good time, Liebling."  
His hand moved to Albus' arse, but his mouth returned to Albus' cock.  
Albus groaned. It was not like coming in Gellert's mouth would be such a sacrifice.

////

Lying together on the moss (with their trousers _on_ \- Albus had insisted) after they had exhausted one another, Gellert confessed, “This is my most favourite place in all the world.”  
“Here by the stream?”  
“This is where you first told me that you loved me, and where I first went down on you, and where we first… first everything. Remember the night we didn’t go home – we just slept here? It was the first time we spent the night together.”

Albus remembered alternating between being excited to be with Gellert for so many hours in a row, and terrified anticipating Aberforth’s reaction in the morning.  
“Yes, we _spent the night_ together, but we didn’t _sleep_ at all, as I recall,” Albus said, moving to straddle Gellert, so that they could see one another’s faces as they talked.  
Gellert laughed and set his hands on Albus’ hips.  
“You are absolutely right, Schatz.”

They simply looked at one another for a time, then Gellert pulled Albus closer and they kissed lazily, while Gellert ran his fingers through Albus’ hair. Gellert broke the kiss to show Albus a leaf he had found.  
“This was one of my favourite parts of making love here. Pulling the leaves from your hair afterwards.”

Albus had forgotten that until Gellert had shown him the leaf, but he had always loved that, too. Gellert removing the evidence – keeping these moments just between the two of them. But more than that, it felt like being cared for. Albus had been barely touched for years before Gellert came into his life – much less so tenderly.

Albus took the leaf from Gellert’s hand and set it down beside them.  
“I remember. It was perfect, all of it was perfect.”

Gellert looked at Albus sceptically.  
“You don’t mean that.”  
“I do! It is true that there were many little annoyances for me, but how could I separate our first times together into component parts? The grass stains and your lips on mine? The fear of being caught as we were starting and the minutes afterwards when I couldn’t think of anything but the way you felt inside of me? Every element did not need to be perfect in order for sex with you here to be entirely perfect. Gods, do you remember the time the bird shat on you?”  
“I cannot believe you are bringing that up!” Gellert said indignantly. 

“Gellert. I love you – I have always, always loved you. And I am glad we are here. The rich smell of the mud beside the stream, the birdsong, the light filtering through the leaves… it is everything I remember. But these are happy memories only because of what we have now – because I don’t need to imagine it was flawless. If Godric’s Hollow were all I had of you, I would probably remember only the best parts. But instead, I can be happy that our time here led to a life where we have a bed that we share, an entire living space that is ours alone, and no need to sneak around.”

“Sneaking around was exciting,” Gellert protested.  
“It was. But only because I was anticipating being with you, and the opportunities were so rare. Perhaps you think we should go back to having sex only twice a week? Perhaps we should have separate flats?”  
“Albus, that is not what I am saying.”  
Gellert pushed Albus off of him and sat up.

Albus brushed himself off and stood. He walked over to where his shirt was laying on the ground, picked it up, and began putting it back on.  
“What _are_ you saying, Gellert? Because it feels like you are saying that you are unhappy with who we are now.”  
“Oh Albus, no.” Gellert stood too, went to Albus, and took his hand. “I just miss – I miss the uncertainty of it all. There was something dangerous about it.”  
“Hmm.” Albus raised an eyebrow. “We just need to find something more dangerous for you to do. Dragon riding perhaps. Or werewolf wrestling. Or – “

Gellert gave Albus a playful shove. “Perhaps not _quite_ so dangerous – to quote a Mr. Albus Dumbledore, 'I will kill you if you die.'”  
“Excellent point. We mustn't antagonize Mr. Dumbledore. What shall we do for you, then?”

Gellert led them to the bank of the stream where they sat shoulder to shoulder. Gellert put his feet in the water, but Albus drew his legs up against his chest. For all of his bravado earlier, he didn’t care for getting his feet cold.

Gellert didn’t speak for a long while. Albus didn’t either – he wanted to hear Gellert’s answer.  
Finally, he said, “Perhaps – disillusionment charms? Perhaps you would let me take you in my mouth on a rooftop, or in an alley, or… Sometimes I just look at you when we are out, and I feel I need you right away, and I hate that we have to wait until we get home.”

Albus thought about it. The idea of public sex made him nervous. But then, sex in the clearing used to make him nervous, too.  
“We can try it.” 

“Really?”  
“Yes, of course. I can’t promise we will do it more than the once – we will have to see if I like it or not, but – I liked it when the feeling of anxiety gave way to just feeling you, when we used to live here. And now? This time? I didn't feel anxious at all - just excited. How long have you been waiting to ask me?”  
“Six months, maybe?”  
“Six months! Gellert! Don’t ever do that again. You can always ask. I might say no, but if you don’t ask, you will never get a yes.”  
“I know, but – I didn’t want you to feel pressured. I didn’t want you to say yes and not mean it.”

This was Albus’ fault, he knew it was. He had had a bad habit, the first year they were together, of saying yes to things he knew he didn’t want, because he thought if he didn’t, he might lose Gellert. But he had thought that Gellert knew…

“I won’t. Not ever again. I want you to be happy, and I know that you won’t be happy if I’m not happy. You should – you shouldn’t ever have to wonder if I’m enjoying myself.”

Albus hadn’t realized how much tension Gellert had been radiating until it gave way in that moment.

“I _am_ happy with you. I’m sorry I made you doubt it. I am happy that we live together – that I reach out for you and you are there. That I wake up with you, and we can make love then, or after dinner, or in the middle of the night, and there is no one to stand between us.”  
Albus sighed. He turned and kissed Gellert on the cheek.  
“Thank you, Love. I didn’t doubt that you were happy. I only doubted that you remembered that you are happy. But, I did need to hear you say it.”

Gellert brightened.  
“So! I’m happy, you’re happy… Shall we go fuck in Auntie’s back garden?”  
“Absolutely not! This does not qualify as a spontaneous, ‘I need you right now and we are not in a place where I can have you’ situation.”

Albus noticed that Gellert was grinning. That absolute arse! He pushed Gellert over so that he nearly fell into the stream, saved only by a quick Apparition to the other side.

Albus leapt up.  
“You jarvey fucker!”  
“You oughtn’t call yourself a jarvey, Albus. It shows a lack of self-respect.”  
Albus gave a wordless shout. Of all the infuriating... 

“You and your ridiculous tests!”  
“Not such a serious test. Only of how angry you would be. Aaaand how willing to get your feet wet to reach me.”  
“I don’t have to get my feet wet! I only have to Apparate, just like you!”  
“Excellent point – Accio Albus!”  
Albus shot across the stream into Gellert’s arms. 

“I cannot believe you stole my move,” Gellert complained playfully. “Ending our duel that way.”  
“You are not the only person to get overwhelmed by ‘need you right now,’ Love.”  
Gellert kissed Albus, then took a quick look around.  
“Perhaps against that tree…”  
Albus rolled his eyes. “I am still a little sore from thirty minutes ago.”  
“Perhaps against that tree – tomorrow?”  
“Tomorrow,” Albus agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Yup. I did not explain how it is that they are still together. Not important. I just needed to write a little something happy while 'socially distancing' - and any time I tried to work in an explanation it messed up the flow. Albus and Gellert know how it is that they are still together, and that is all that matters :)


End file.
